


First Date

by tresa_cho



Series: 30_dogpile [10]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Action/Adventure, Community: 30_dogpile, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho





	First Date

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tresa_cho/pic/0000g39k/)

**Title** : First Date  
 **Author** : [](http://tresa-cho.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tresa-cho.livejournal.com/)**tresa_cho**  
 **Moresome** : Hikari/Daisuke/Takeru/Ken  
 **Fandom** : Digimon 02  
 **Theme** : #25 Necktie; Jamie's Theme  
 **Rating; Warnings** : G; pure,unadulterated fluff

Takeru wiggled the tie anxiously, trying to get it even and straight (and centered dammit!) against the white of his pressed shirt. His reflection stared back at him, pale and panicking for one of the first times in his life. This had to be worse than facing BelialVamdemon, he felt sure of it.

“Takeru, how does it fit?”

Takeru turned and saw his brother leaning against his doorjamb. Takeru smiled weakly. “I don’t think I can do this,” he said, his voice cracking.

“Hey, kiddo, you’re almost eighteen now. You need to figure out what you want.” Yamato stepped from the doorway and moved behind Takeru. He clapped his hands down on his younger brother’s shoulders and smiled at the reflection they made. “I’m behind you all the way. I’m your brother. It’s not like you’re getting married yet.” Yamato grinned, a flash of white teeth, and was gone.

“Yea… married…” Takeru echoed dismally. He fiddled with the tie again before deciding it was as good as it was going to get for the moment. They would just have to accept the fact that he was a horrible tie… tier… Right.

“I’m leaving!” he announced as he plowed through their apartment towards the door, hoping to avoid questions with his speed.

“Go get ‘em, Tiger!” Yamato howled as he passed the kitchen. Takeru flushed brilliantly and ducked out the front door before their mother could ask what that was supposed to mean. Outside, he straightened his jacket and fussed with the tie more. It all felt so weird.

Just last week they had been dancing around each other like animals on thin ice. Daisuke had somewhat slacked in his hounding for Hikari’s affections, and Ken was more drawn into himself than usual. Hikari seemed to have a lot on her mind as well, and would randomly stare off into space or ask Takeru odd questions about love and its various forms. He would tell her to ask Sorato, she was the one with the crest of Love, after all. She would turn her head to the side and say nothing else.

After a while, Takeru began to piece things together. Daisuke still liked Hikari, but he was realizing he had feelings for Ken as well, and that confused him so much he withdrew from almost everything. Ken liked Hikari, but felt guilty about it because Daisuke had such a fawning affection for her. Hikari, being Hikari, found she loved all three of them and didn’t want to hurt anyone.

Now, Takeru liked Hikari, always had since the day they first went to the Digital World. Even though Daisuke got on his nerves more often than not, he felt Daisuke was a great friend. Ken… Ken managed to weasel his way into Takeru’s heart with his soft smile and gentle eyes. It was Takeru who first proposed the solution to their peculiar problem.

A four-way date, to see how it worked out. If it didn’t work out, there would be no hard feelings, and everyone would go their separate ways. They were all going to university soon anyway, the break would be clean and nobody would be hurt.

“Hey, Takeru,” Ken said softly as Takeru approached them. Hikari looked stunning in a pink evening gown that Takeru knew she would save for their prom in a month. Her eyes were lit with something, and Takeru suddenly realized that this was the start of something bigger than all of them. He let his gaze travel from Hikari to Ken, who stood shyly next to the girl. His sapphire eyes wouldn’t meet Takeru’s, and the blonde found it strangely endearing. Dressed in casual dress, he looked a bit uncomfortable and almost as nervous as Takeru felt.

Daisuke was the only one who seemed remotely like himself. He grinned widely when Takeru drew to a stop before the three and yelled, “Late as usual, Takamoto! Way to be special.”

“No need to yell Daisuke, I’m standing right here.” Takeru winced. “It’s Takeru.”

“Whatever, Takayama. Let’s go get some food, I’m starved!” And with that, he led the way into the restaurant.

“Is he really still wearing his goggles into this place?” Takeru whispered to Ken as Hikari laughed lightly and followed Daisuke.

“Takeru…” Ken had stopped. Takeru turned towards the boy, curiosity quirking his brow. “Your tie is crooked.” Ken stepped forward and bent his head, blue hair falling into his face as he arranged Takeru’s tie. He was so close Takeru could feel his heat through the chilled night air. Takeru placed his hands on Ken’s upper arms, and Ken jerked his head up in surprise.

On impulse, Takeru leaned forward and brushed his lips against Ken’s. Ken twitched, and his fists curled into the front of Takeru’s jacket. The pleasant heat that gathered in Takeru’s chest tingled as he pulled back. Ken stared at him, his eyes wide and fearful. Takeru reached up and pushed his hand through Ken’s hair.

“I think this is going to work,” Takeru said. Ken blushed magnificently and closed his eyes, leaning into Takeru’s hand.

“Oi! No action on a first date!” Daisuke yelled, waving his arms vicariously from the entrance to the restaurant. “Not without us, at least!” Takeru laughed and let his hands fall from Ken’s arms. One dipped and captured Ken’s fingers, and Takeru pulled him towards the warmth and the start of something wonderful.  



End file.
